Love Story
by PeterFacinelliXIsGod
Summary: Bella is in a state of depression when a new Romeo saves her. Non-Canon OOCness


Love Story

By: PeterFacinelliXIsGod

Chapter 1:

Romeo Save Me

_This shouldn't be happening. Why oh why does the powers that be hate me? I thought that I loved him. I swore I did. I never meant to fall for another. But he promised me. He promised me forever. What happened to that? And Charlie being all smug and what not. I can tell he doesn't like to see me hurt but he knew Edward wouldn't stay. A love this young couldn't stay perfect forever. But I didn't mean to fall out of love and dive head first into a new arms. He's too old for me, I keep reminding myself. But He was too. He was over a hundred years old for goodness sake. I just need to feel release, he left me in the forest. He left me to die. He wants me to live but he took away everything from me. That Bitch._

Bella stared out over the crowd at the mall. She was shopping for a new wardrobe, determined to start over again, forget that he left, and took away her love. She smiled at Leah, but it wasn't a true smile. She hasn't truly smiled since her birthday. She and Leah picked up Bella's shopping and left the mall.

When Bella got home, she made a beeline for her room, not even acknowledging whoever was in the living room talking to Charlie. Bella was sifting through her new clothes when a soft knock was heard on her door. She turned to open the door wondering who it could be, since Charlie usually just yelled from the stairs.

Bell swung the door open and almost fainted when she saw who was on the other side.

There stood a blonde god. Bella felt her heart stop then begin to pound obnoxiously loud in her chest. Without warning, she through her self into his strong cold arms. Although surprised by the jester, he quickly wrapped his arms around her held her close.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me so we can talk," he asked in his musical yet masculine voice.

Bella nodded her head and looked up at him from her place in his arms and whisper, " just let me get changed first. I'll be down in a few moments."

He nodded and gave her another slight squeeze before disentangling himself from her arms and disappeared down the stairs.

Bella closed the door and leaned against. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Bella quickly made her way to her bed and selected one of her new, more feminine outfits. She put on her flats, and ran a brush through her hair. She took a deep breath to clam her nerves and then began her journey down the stairs.

Bella arrived in the living room and paused to observe the scene before her. Her blonde Greek God and her Father were discussing some sports team that . Bella politely cleared her throat and smiled as they turned to her.

"Ready to go Bells," the blonde god asked as he stood.

"Yeah."

Charlie also stood and walked them to the door.

"Well you two have a good time, try to have her home at a decent hour."

"Of course Chief Swan, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How many times do you I have to tell you, just call me Charlie."

"Bye Dad," Bella called out to end their conversation. She wanted to hurry to the destination before she lost her nerve to go.

He hurried around and opened the passenger side door for Bella and helped her into the car. He then walked around to the driver's side at human speed since Charlie was still out on the porch.

There was a silence, neither knowing what to say. Instead of going into town, he drove them back to his house. When they arrived, Bella looked at it and memories came haunting back. She quickly swallowed them and undid her seat belt. He came around at vampire speed and helped her out of the car.

Still holding her hand, he walked her up to the door, and opened it for her. He led her into the dining room where an elaborate dinner was waiting for her. He sat her at the end of the table and sat on her direct left.

Bella looked into his golden eyes and sighed.

"Why did you come back? I love seeing you again, but you guys just abandoned me. He left me out in the woods to die. He told me I was just a toy for his amusement. That you guys couldn't possibly care for me, a stupid human," Bella said to him, becoming upset by the end of her rant.

He took her hand and looked her directly in the eye.

"Did he really say that to you?"

Bella nodded, never breaking the eye connection.

"Bella, he lied. We fought him to stay. I never wanted to leave but they sided with him. Bella you need to know the reason that I came back. Alice had a vision."

Bella's breath hitched. She knew that there was an ulterior motive to why he was there. It wasn't like he came back because he missed her or dare she even think it, loved her.

"Look at me Isabella," he said softly.

Bella raised her head and looked him in the eye.

He sighed and took her hands in his. "Bella, Alice had a vision of you dying. It looked like suicide to her. I had to come back. I can't let you die."

Bella felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She through herself into his arms and he hugged her, whispering words of comfort into her.

Bella leaned back into the chair and stared into his gold orbs.

"I'm glad you came back. I . . . I was thinking about ways I could kill myself. I wanted to die. I wanted to get rid of this pain that I'm going through. I missed him. I couldn't find a reason to live anymore. Now you're back. You give me hope. Hope that I can move on."

He got out of his seat, kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Bella, you have a future a reason to live. I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
